


a life like Jake Peralta

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Love, Parenthood, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Protective Jake Peralta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Jake thinks about his life choices while holding little Mac in his arms. Basically just fluff.
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	a life like Jake Peralta

It was a Sunday afternoon in Febraury: the sun was shining feebly, although it was still pretty cold outside, and everything was quiet in the Peraltiago house, except for the little sounds that escaped McClane’s mouth.

The baby was getting bigger –he was almost one year old now- and Jake absolutely loved spending every free moment that he could with him. He was the one who changed the baby’s diapers, the one who fed him his milk, the one who held him to make him fall asleep. Not that Amy didn’t take care of little Mac. Of course she did. Jake thought she was a wonderful mother and everyday he thanked the heavens that someone as amazing as her was by his side. 

God, he was so in love with her. When they had met for the first time at the precinct, many years before, it had been love at first sight for Jake: Amy was so smart, intuitive, and funny –she worked hard to get what she wanted and she never stopped fighting whenever she wanted to reach her purpose. She was one of the greatest detectives he’d ever met; and he knew very well what a great detective looked like, as he was one too. 

It was just that she was very busy now, what with being a sergeant at the precinct and also studying in order to become lieutenant: she was always either at work or in her room with her books, so she didn’t have much free time left. 

Plus, Jake was not one to forward gender roles: he had always supported Amy throughout her career and the fact that she was now his superior made him really proud. 

And a bit horny. 

But most of all proud. He was sure, positive in fact, that she would pass her lieutenant exam with flying colours and that she would play her new role perfectly, just like she had played every other. 

Right now, she was at the precinct doing some paperwork for a case that they had solved just the day before, so Jake and his son were alone in the apartment. 

Jake looked down at Mac, mesmerised by his beauty: he thought Mac was the cutest baby in the world (and he had said it to Amy, just as the baby was born). His little boy was smiling up at him, his big brown eyes shining and full of joy; he took Jake’s hand and held it tightly into his and Jake’s heart exploded with happiness. It was the simple things that made him tear up: the way his son’s face lit up whenever he saw him, or the adorable way in which he called him “dada” –it was his way of saying “daddy”. (It had happened for the first time the month before, while Jake and Amy were sitting on the couch watching tv and the baby was lying on the sofa in the middle of them –the couple had looked at each other with big smiles and they had both started crying.) 

(And, of course, Charles had cried too when Jake had told him). 

Jake held Mac tight and put him right next to his heart, feeling overwhelmed with emotions. When he was younger, he’d been so scared at the thought of becoming a father someday, of having to take care of someone… He didn’t want to be like his father. 

He didn’t wanna become an asshole who leaves his son whenever he needs him the most, leaving him with years of emotional trauma and then come back years later begging for forgiveness…He didn’t wanna become so selfish and heartless. If he did, he would never forgive himself. 

That’s why, before meeting Amy, he had decided not to settle down and have children; he liked being independent, free, with no responsibility whatsoever. He did what he wanted to do without listening to anyone’s advice, even at work. Later, he had realized that this attitude was a bit immature: he was still going to be free and independent but he had to grow up a little and understand to listen to his superiors and to cooperate with his teammates. 

Captain Holt had taught him that. Jake wished he had been his real father (he had also accidentally called Holt “dad” several times but he had always brushed it off so it was okay. Cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.) 

And then, when he had fallen in love with Amy (Ames, as he loved to call her), he had changed his mind about settling down: he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he wanted to live with her every day and have children and do everything married couples did. He just knew in his heart that she was the one. 

When he had proposed to her and she had said yes, it had been the most beautiful day of his life. It had happened during the Halloween heist almost three years before and he had carved the proposal onto the belt that was that year’s reward. Poor Ames had been confused at the beginning, she thought he was joking because she really wasn’t expecting that; Jake had been so proud of this idea. He loved surprising Amy, whether it was about their private life or when they were working; but that year she had told him many times that he wasn’t able to surprise her anymore, so he went full-on and proposed. Her reaction had been sweet, but also funny. 

It seemed like yesterday… Instead they had been married for almost three years now and they were parents to this beautiful, wonderful little boy who had now fallen asleep in Jake’s arms. 

Jake couldn’t believe it. He really was the luckiest man in the world; doing the job he loved, living with the woman he loved and spending time with his son, whom he treasured like nothing else. 

When he was little, he had always dreamt of living a life like John McClane in Die Hard; but now that he thought about it, living a life like Jake Peralta was “noice” as hell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! this is my first work about Peraltiago and b99 in general so I don't know, maybe it sucks lmao anyways I hope you like it! I love Jake and especially Jake as a father so I just tried to write down something about that. please feel free to comment and tell me what you think, I love reading your opinions!


End file.
